Plastic substrates, including transparent plastic substrates, are desired for a number of applications, such as windshields, lenses, and consumer electronics, among other things. To minimize scratching, as well as other forms of degradation, clear “hard coats” are often applied as protective layers to the substrates. A primer is often used to enhance adhesion between the hardcoat and the substrate. Hard coats that adhere to these substrates without the use of a primer, while maintaining their abrasion resistance properties, are desired. In addition, hard coats that are rapidly curable upon exposure to actinic radiation are also desired for, among other reasons, productivity.